Various financial institutions such as banks and other entities receive various types of financial transactions. It may be appropriate to screen these incoming transactions to identify transactions that should be blocked or otherwise reviewed prior to performing the transaction. For example, the Office of Foreign Assets Control (OFAC) and various other domestic and international regulatory bodies mandate that transactions and messages passing through various banks and other entities be screened for possible sanctions violations. Appropriately identifying from among received transactions those transactions that should not be performed presents various challenges.